plainrock124fandomcom-20200213-history
50 WAYS TO BREAK A MACBOOK
Synopsis Plainrock124 destroys a MacBook in 50 ways. Description Comment, like, and subscribe if you enjoyed! �� Summary The video starts with the camera moving down to show the MacBook on the ground. # Basic Drop: The MacBook is dropped to the ground. # Basic Drop in Water: The MacBook is dropped into a pool of water. # YouTube Hero: King's son Timmy looks up Minecraft Porn on YouTube. King walks in and sees this. He grabs the MacBook and throws it off the balcony. Timmy cries and King quickly grabs his iPad. He gives it to Timmy and sees that it's on the YouTube Kids app. # Embarrassing Videos: A fan of King is using a MacBook when he sees King. He asks King if he's that kinda famous YouTuber and King answers saying he is. The fan then shows Bored Smashing - Tamagotchi! and King swats the MacBook out of his hand. # Female Driver: A female driver runs over her MacBook on the way to work. # Angry Feminist: Feminist Jones watches the Female Driver video and gets offended. She heads off to her car to "teach the director a lesson". She puts the MacBook down in front of the wheel because it's heavy. She puts the bat in the car and drives backwards, crushing the MacBook. She calls Subaru and complains about the car being sexist. # New vs. Old: King puts down the 2016 MacBook Pro down very carefully and dents it. He puts down the old MacBook violently. It still works, which makes him angry cause he can't upgrade. He throws it down to the ground. # Sheets: King looks for his MacBook under the sheets. He flips over the sheets and the MacBook falls off the bed. # Swiffer: King's Mom sweeps the floor and sees the MacBook. She pushes it down the stairs with the Swiffer and proceeds to tell her son that he left his MacBook on the stairs. # Birthday Card: King gives Timmy 5 dollars in the MacBook. Timmy throws the MacBook and thanks King. # Card Tower: King makes a card tower and throws the MacBook onto it. # MacBook Tower: King looks on Instagram and sees a MacBook tower. He makes one of his own and drops the MacBook. # Test Time: The teacher tells King to clear the desk because there's a test. He pushes everything off the desk, including his MacBook. He's considered a "special" one by his teacher. # Chinese Charger: King takes his fake Chinese MacBook charger and plugs it into the MacBook. The charger breaks the MacBook and King throws it over the fence. King then starts hammering the charger. # The Shirt: Feminist Jones is looking on Tumblr when she sees King walking with a Meninist shirt. She throws her MacBook at King. King takes it and rips off the Feminist logo. # Gravestone: The eulogist gives a speech about Plainrock123's death. He sets down the MacBook as a gravestone. The Sonic Fanboy and Minecraftfanlover928 walk in. They see King's gravestone and kick it over. # Before and After Success: King looks at his 10,000 subscriber sub count and sighs. He sees his 100,000 subscriber sub count and runs out of the house with the MacBook. He kicks the MacBook and grabs his MacBook Air box, implying that he upgraded. # Ghost: King is combing his hair and sees the MacBook in the mirror. He turns around and the MacBook isn't there anymore. He looks in the mirror and hits the MacBook using its reflection in the mirror. # Walmart Quality: King explains that he bought a table from Walmart for $5. He puts the laptop on the table and it falls over down the stairs. King then explains that Walmart is the dumpster of America, where you have to pay to take home the garbage. # Book Shelf: King has some books to put on a bookshelf. He puts Ryan Higa's 'how to write good', I Justine's 'An Analog Memoir', he then says "You know what else is a good book?", he then pulls out the MacBook and says "A MacBook XD", he then puts it on the shelf. It proceeds to fall and he says "YOU GOTTA BE F**KING KIDDING ME! $1,000 OVER A STUPID PUN!" # School Bully: King is walking with his MacBook he then trips and falls near the school, damaging the MacBook. The school laughs at him and says "Ha ha, what a loser!". King then says "Ya know, with all the years I've spent inside you, you were the only bully I ever feared." The school then replies with ¨Well daaaaamn dude." King then walks away, but trips again. # Trash: King is talking to his mothers iPad saying that he doesn't need it anymore as he has upgraded to a MacBook. King then goes to put the iPad in the trash but he forgets that his MacBook is on the trash can when he opens the trash can. The MacBook falls off of it. # Trash: King gets a replacement MacBook after the 1st time his MacBook was on the trash and it got damaged then he tells his moms iPad that he doesn't need it anymore because he got another MacBook and he goes to throw it in the trash, he then opens the lid to the garbage bin but his MacBook was on that garbage bin too it then falls to the hard concrete floor in King's garage. # Fire!: 'King plays 1-2 switch then whacks the macbook. # '''Ads: '''King watches "50 WAYS TO BREAK A 3DS", only to find that there were "so many friggin' ads", so he throw his Macbook down the stairs. He then says "YouTube creators don't deserve any money!" # '''Formatting: '''After King gets a new hard-drive, he smashes the old one. He then realises that he has to upgrade the laptop. # '''Big Mac: '''King's dad does a big pun on the Big Mac by using the MacBook as the Big Mac. King then throws it down the floor. His dad goes "King! What the frick?!". He then takes his shirt off and says "Come on, son! Come on, son! Come on!" # '''More Embarrassment: '''Same as way number 4, but this time King shoots the fan with a Joy-Con. # '''Cyberbullying: '''Go to HOW TO STOP CYBERBULLYING for info # '''New Model: '''King gets jealous of his friend's MacBook Pro with a touchbar. He then throws his MacBook at his friend. # '''Clouds: '''King notices a cloud which looks like a MacBook. He then finds out that it was a MacBook stuck in a tree. He then tries to get it down. # '''Bubble Wrap: '''King puts the MacBook in bubble wrap and says "he can do anything with his MacBook and it won't break". He then yells "Yeah!" but his MacBook falls. # '''Begging: '''A homeless person begs for spare change using the MacBook Pro 2016. King then asks "isn't that the new MacBook Pro?". The homeless guy then shows the broken MacBook and King says "That's a bit better, but how did you afford to break it?". The homeless guy then says "Damn it!" and throws the MacBook. # '''Everyday Bro: '''King does a parody of "It's Everyday Bro" by Jake Paul. He throws the MacBook while saying the line "I'm poppin' all these Mac's." # '''Robbery: '''2 robbers are preparing to rob an Apple store. They bust in. One of them gets a bag of iPhones, while the other guy gets the MacBook. After they leave one of them asks "What did you get?", the other guy responds with "A bag full of iPhone's! What did you get?". The other says that he got a ''"prototype MacBook with a detachable screen from the Genius bar". ''Because of his stupidity, the other robber calls him out and says that was a broken MacBook used for parts. He then shoots him with a Joy-Con, prompting the other guy to fall with the MacBook. # '''Rain: '''King is outside while it's raining and has a Quora page open with the question "Is it raining outside?". He has no answers yet. He decides to ask Siri and then finds out it is raining. He yells, realizing the MacBook isn't waterproof. He throws it under a place with a roof covering it. # '''Home Plate: '''King plays baseball and hits the MacBook which is being used as a home plate. # '''Grounded: '''King's mum says to his son that he's grounded. She then says "That means your laptop will be grounded too!". She throws the MacBook and says "Ha! Do you get it son? Grounded?". King then says he will "put himself up for adoption". # '''Apple Support: '''King calls Apple to complain that his MacBook keeps on crashing. The person on the phone says "Oh I know the problem you're talking about, so you just gotta, take away you're driver's license!". King then says "Aw, motherf**ker!". He throws the MacBook and the phonebook. # '''The Emoji Movie: '''King talks about the fact that he just watched The Emoji Movie and said "it made him hate emojis so much that if he saw anything that even featured emojis, he would destroy it to destroy their world". He then sees his MacBook filled with emojis on the screen. He takes a deep breath then slams the MacBook into a bin. He then notices that he's got a text on his phone filled with emojis. He then gets horrified and takes his glasses off. # '''Drop Tests: ' King pretends to be GizmoSlip and tapes up the MacBook and want to drop it from a thousand feet. Then Timmy comes and asks if he is wasting a very expensive piece of tech for a destruction video. King then says the he is sacrificing the MacBook for scientific reasons, and if everyone wonders if a taped MacBook can survive a thousand foot drop. Timmy then says if it’s scientific it’s fine for him. When Timmy goes away, King says ”Fu**ing idiot” and drops the MacBook. He looks at the phantom shot and says he can’t believe it broke. # '''Slenderman: King gets scared when he sees Slenderman and drops his macbook. # '''Littering: '''Slenderman throws King's Macbook back to the owner but it lands on the ground. # '''Avalanche: '''Rocks hit the Macbook # '''Viruses: '''Timmy scrubs the Laptop with soap until King comes in and tells hime he is retarted. # '''Earphones: '''King and Plainrocky123 are walking outside to go somewhere when King needs to charge his earphones. Plainrocky123 shows King that he can use wired headphones and drags the MacBook off the table while walking off. # '''Vlog Life: '''King is riding on his Boosted Board and runs over the MacBook. # '''Fire?: '''King burns few pieces of paper, than he puts on the MacBook. He yells: " WHO DID DIS " a couple of times. King stomps on the MacBook and papers to stop the fire, and then says he moved into a classy neighborhood and there can’t be any big and long lasting fire in his neighborhood. # '''Fifty: '''King hits the MacBook 50 times. 25 times with the hammer, and 25 times with the bat. # '''This Video: '''This is a running gag in the 50 Ways to Break series where instead of actually having 50 ways, there’s a “funny meme” at the end. Characters * King Liang * Plainrocky123 * Chris the MacBook * Timmy * Teachers * iPad Air * Fan * Girlfriend * Feminist Jones * Homeless King * MacBook Pro 2016 * King's Mom * MacBook * MacBook Air * Teacher * Sonic Fanboy * Minecraftfanlover928 Category:Destruction Category:Videos Category:PlainRock124 Category:50 Ways To Break Category:Apple Category:Computers Category:Macbook Category:Electronics Category:Technology